Big Brother
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: Written by: Usagi-mun.


_**Big Brother**_

_**By: Usagi-mun**_

_**Kadiska's Notes**: This is a fanfic written by my good friend, Usagi-mun. Usagi-mun is a writer of 'KadiskaandCo.' _

_The only things that have been changed from her version are that grammar and spelling errors have been corrected. _

_I, in no way, claim this fanfic as mine. It is copywrited to Usagi, and it is with her permission that it is on our account. In any case, you can probably tell because this isn't my writing style. –laughs-_

_Naruto and them all belong to their own creator-not Usagi nor me! _

_KadiskaandCo: A nonprofit organization of Naruto Fans who all happen to be obsessed with writing fanfiction._

_And so the story begins..._

_--------------_

_Naruto walked home, his refuge from all the cruel adults. With a downcast head and a heavy sigh, he walked up the stairs to his lonely apartment. He reached the top, only to discover that the door was opened. Being five and having your house door open did not equal anything good, so he went in with caution. He had sworn that he closed the door before he left; maybe the wind had pushed it open._

_"Whatta' pig sty!"_

_"EEEK!" Naruto squeaked, hiding from the stranger's voice and the stranger himself._

_"Hmm?"_

_'OH NO! HE"S COMING CLOSER! I'll just have to beat him up, scare 'em good to make 'em go away!' Naruto gulped, 'Sure hope that he's not too big.'_

_The steps came closer, and Naruto was sweating buckets. 'Okay, one...two...'_

_"Oh, it's you."_

_"YA!" Naruto jumped out and clutched whatever this stranger was._

_"Hey, kid! Get off! Er-H-Hey look! I'm not gonna' hurt you. OW!!!"_

_Naruto finally let go because he couldn't hold on any longer. Plus his teeth hurt after biting the creature's leg. So, he looked up. It was a stern-faced man with a scar across his face. "See? I'm not going to hurt you." The man said. "Who are you?!" Naruto demanded to know who this pony-tailed man was. "My name is Iruka. You're my responsibility now, so I have to take care of you." 'Iruka...doesn't that mean dolphin?' ((**Usagi's Notes**: So, in Japanese, he just said...er...-thought-...the word dolphin twice.)) "Well, my name's Naruto. What are you doing in my apa...apar...my **house**?" Naruto got up from the floor. "I was cleaning, plus the Hokage granted me a copy of your keys." Iruka held up a copper colored key on a circular key ring. "Oh...Uncle Hokage sent you..." Naruto said and thought, 'Uncle, yer a jerk.'_

_The next day, the apartment was now relatively clean, and Iruka and Naruto were out and about the town because Iruka had errands to run. They received a lot of different looks from the people. "Hey Iruka! What did you do?" Some would ask; Naruto not quite understanding what they meant. Iruka and Naruto kept walking until Iruka stopped to talk to some other man. This man had a very stone face with white eyes and an air of importance. Naruto waited by Iruka's side, knowing he'd be protected or at least he hoped. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on him. They weren't hateful; they were different. Naruto peeked from behind Iruka's leg to see a girl with softer and similar eyes as the man's. She had purple hair and seemed very shy. She recoiled as her gaze met Naruto's. Naruto blinked in confusion, but then Iruka told him that they had to go. Naruto looked back to see the girl look back at him and wave, trying to smile. Naruto waved back to the girl, which made her blush. Naruto smiled, but then was pulled by the arm to follow. _

_"Come on Naruto. We still have more to do." Iruka said._

_The errands were finished and Iruka was walking Naruto home, when Naruto noticed a park nearby. "Ah! Iruka-san, can I go play? J-Just for a little while? Please?" ((**Usagi's Notes**: Big-eyed chibi! Kyaa! XD)) Naruto asked Iruka. "Well..." Iruka scratched his neck, "Alright." "Yay!" Naruto ran off. Iruka sat on a bench and let out a sigh. "My, my. Bless my old soul! Why, I see a young kitsune, I do. Is he a handful, is he?" An old woman who was sitting on the other end of the bench asked. "Yes. He can be quite a handful sometimes, but he can be good when he wants." Iruka replied. "Ay my me. I think he's found a playmate!" The old woman pointed toward Naruto and another little boy._

_"Hi! My name's Naruto! W-Would you like to play with me?...please?" Naruto had walked up to another boy his age playing. This other boy had black hair and dark eyes. "Uh...hi, my name is Sasuke..." The little boy replied to Naruto's begging question, "Um...I'm waiting on my brother, but uh...yeah! I'll play with you while I wait!" So they played tag, chased each other down slides and started building a sand castle. "So...what's your brother like?" Naruto asked as he made a fort for the castle (a big lump of sand). "He's the best! He's all strong and stuff. Plus, he's really nice." Sasuke said as he made the main tower of the castle (an even bigger lump of sand), "Is that your brother?" Sasuke pointed towards Iruka. "Huh? Iruka?" Naruto had never thought that Iruka could possibly be a brother who had been out of town for a long time or something. "Wah...he might be. I'm not sure, because he hasn't told me." "Oh okay. Hey, Naruto?" "Yeah?" "I hope that you and I can be friends." This made Naruto's eyes widen. 'A friend?! FRIEND?! HELLS YES!!!' "Of course! I'd really like that!" Naruto's eyes watered a bit. His first friend. "Sasuke!" A man who looked like an older version of Sasuke called for him. "Oh, that's my brother! Bye Naruto! I'll see you later!" Sasuke ran off. "Yeah! BYE!" He waved after his friend. "Hey Naruto! It's time to go." Iruka had gotten up. The woman was feeding some birds._

_"Iruka?"_

_The two walked beside each other on the path to Naruto's apartment. _

_"Yeah, kid?"_

_"Are you my brother?"_

_This made Iruka stop walking and his eyes widen. 'I?! YOUR BROTHER?!' Iruka could not believe his ears. Brother of his parent's murderer? Iruka would think not. "Because..." Naruto had stopped with him. "If you are...you're the bestest brother in the whole wide world!" Naruto looked up at Iruka with a big, innocent grin. Iruka looked at the boy and Naruto's words echoed right through him. 'Bestest in the whole wide world.' Iruka put his head down in shame. It was Kyubi, not this boy. They were separate beings, a demon fox and an attention-love-care for-starved five-year-old boy. "Heh, heh...sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not your brother."_

_"Oh..." "But..." Naruto looked up at this man with the scar. "I'll take care of you, like a big brother. Would you like that?" Naruto was so overjoyed that he glomped Iruka and hugged him 'til his small arms started to hurt. "This has been the BEST day ever!!!" "Okay, get off me now, you need to go home. It's getting late."_

_"Okay...hey! You wanna' race me? Bet I can beatcha'!" "Oh really? Well, you're on!" They both ran to the apartment housing. Naruto had a good day. No one beat him up, he saw a strange girl, made a new (only) friend, and a new (only) big brother. Naruto always had this wish in his heart and wanted nothing more. Little does poor Naruto know of his future, but, for now, he was too happy to even care. _

_**The End**_

_**Usagi's End Notes**: Poor Naruto! I can't stand other's unhappiness! -hugs a Naruto plushie- _

_**Kadiska's End Notes: **Whew! Love the story, and keep up the great work. Miss ya'! Oh, and peoples...send in **GOOD** reviews! Usagi is a special person to all of us (her friends), and you won't like our wrath. –growls- C'iao for now._


End file.
